It's A Wonderful Life! (Pokemon Version)
by LoverOfAnime1
Summary: Based from the Classic story: It's a Wonderful Life. Ash and his friends attend a Christmas Party in Kalos at the Lumiose Gym. When a girl that Ash loved was seen with another boy, Ash becomes crushed and runs away to commit suicide when an angel rescues Ash and tells him of what would happen if he was never born. Can she help him before Christmas Day? Paring: AshXSerena
1. The beginning of Sadness and Aliandra

Summary: Ash and his friends are in Kalos at Clemont and Bonnie's house, celebrating Christmas Eve, but when Ash sees Serena with another person, he runs away distraught and tries to commit suicide. It's going to take an Angel-in-training to save the day before Christmas Day.

Chapter 1: The beginning of Sadness and Aliandra

It has been months since Ash returned from Kalos after his journey ended. Serena returned for the holidays as she was invited to a Christmas party at the Lumiose Gym.

The party was so in full swing as Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie invited all their friends as Ash did the same with all his friends from Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Everyone got to know each other as Misty spoke with Dawn and May as Max got to know Bonnie and Clemont. Iris and Cilan ate one of Serena's homemade cookies as Cilan said, "Yum, a gourmet taste with a hint of lemon and a dash of love. Iris said, "These are the best, huh Axew?" Axew, her dragon Pokemon agreed as he nibbled on a cookie.

Ash looked around and smiled, all his friends are here having fun, even Pikachu who was at the moment cheering on Brock as he and Gary were having an eggnog chugging contest as Gary was close to winning. Delia was busy with the brownies she made. Ash kept on looking around when he saw a Honey haired girl standing alone. Ash immediately went to his pocket as he pulled out a small wrapped box. He spent all his allowance to pay for a special gift for Serena. Ever since she kissed him before leaving, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Even when battling with other trainers, Serena was the only thing in his mind. When Christmas came, he admitted to the truth: he was in love with Serena!

He decided that he would ask Serena out, since he knew she liked him. Gathering the courage, he walked up to Serena when she turned to see her running to a guy that looked like from the Pokémon camp they attended in Kalos: Tierno! Tierno spoke to Serena about something as she cheered and hugged him.

It felt like his heart shattered as he saw Serena and Tierno hug, he began to feel like he lost his chance. Feeling distraught, he dropped the gift and ran off. He bumped into Misty as she asked, "Ash, you ok?" But the raven haired trainer said nothing as he pushed Misty away. Misty called out, "Ash!" But he was already gone as he left the door open. Brock heard what happened as he joined up with Misty, "What was that about?" Misty shrugged as Serena joined, "Hey, where's Ash going?" The two friends shrugged as Gary said, "Maybe he's getting fresh air." Iris said, "He'll be fine, he's acting like a kid." Serena said angrily to Iris, "He's not a little kid, he's a great trainer!" Iris looked confused as Dawn said, "Maybe he saw you and that guy you hugged." Serena said, "I was just hugging Tierno, since he is about to be a big brother. His mother is having a baby and I was just congratulating him." May came and said, "Uh, I think I know." May had Ash's gift to Serena in her hands as Cilan read the tag, "I hope this gift will tell you that I love you too. Merry Christmas. -Ash."

Serena felt like time stopped, Ash admittedly told Serena his feelings for her. Everyone was just as surprised; Ash was always so dense. Misty trailed, "You don't think…" May finished, "That you like someone else and that you broke Ash's heart? Maybe he thought since you hugged that boy, that you don't want Ash anymore." Serena looked terrible as she said, "Oh, what have I done? I didn't mean it!" Delia came looking worried as she asked, "Kids, have you seen Ash? I can't find him anywhere!" Dawn said, "I think Ash ran off!" Max came as he heard Ash's name, "What do you mean, Ash ran off?! Ran off where?" Tracey joined up as he said, "Maybe out there?" Brock said, "Is he nuts? There's a storm coming!" Cilan said, "We have to go after him! He could get hurt!" Iris said, "No way! I can't stand the cold, besides the storm is getting worse!" Professor Oak came and said, "We can't think of going after him now, with that blizzard coming, no one is going anywhere." Delia started crying at the sight that her little boy is out there in the cold. Brock said, "Don't worry. As soon as the storm passes, we'll find him!"

Delia didn't calm down as the blizzard suddenly came as all looked outside as Serena thought, "Ash… I'm so sorry… Where are you?" Pikachu saw his partner run away as his ears bent down as he said sadly, "Pikapi…" Tears slid from his eyes as Buneary came and gave him a hand of comfort as Piplup and Togekiss looked outside in worry, hoping Ash would return. Hawlucha and all of Ash's Kalos Pokemon worried for their friend and trainer as they hoped Ash will be alright.

Meanwhile, Ash was wandering around the city, feeling inconsolable and crying his heart out. He loved Serena and now he was too late. It was like he was losing the will to live as he was feeling the urge to die. Then he saw the gym tower as he decided to jump, he'd rather die than not have Serena at all.

He made his way up as his tears froze with the icy air.

Once at the top of Lumiose Gym, Ash wipes his tears as he stands at the edge of the gym as he gets ready to jump. He thinks back of the bad luck he ever had, Pikachu was always the target of Team Rocket because he was the one who asked him to use Thunder that was more powerful than any other Pikachu; he destroyed three bikes from three girl that would later be his friends, he never wins any leagues, all he ever does is make friends. Feeling like the whole world should betray him, Ash says, "The world would have been better if I didn't exist at all."

Getting ready to jump, a soft voice chimed, "Oh, Ash. You think the world would be better if you didn't exist?"

Stopping at his tracks, Ash looked around and then looked up to see a woman with Black hair hovering in front of him. She wore a snowy white dress with white kitten heels. She was wearing a crown of white flowers and gold beads with a cross and she was cloaked with a Snowy White cape as she smiled sweetly at the boy, who was dazzled by the lady. She landed in front of the trainer as she said, "Why would ever think that?"

Ash sighed as tears slid from him as he said, "I loved Serena, and I thought she liked me, but now…" He turned away and hugged his body as the woman came behind. Like a mother, she placed her hands on his shoulder blades and said, "Come now, the Chosen One would never act like that." Ash turned to the woman as she said, "Yes, I know who you are. I am Aliandra, an Angel-in-training." Ash asked, "In training?" Aliandra nodded and said, "You are my last client; if I succeed, I get my wings." Ash said, "I don't understand." Aliandra said, "My dear, you are important. All this would never have been possible without your help." Ash said, "Yeah right." Aliandra said, "I speak the truth." Ash didn't believe anything as Aliandra said, "What if I showed you what the world would be like if you were never born?" Ash then looked at her as he said, "Really?" Aliandra nodded as she jumped up and hovered as she said, "Ash Ketchum, I'm about to take you on a trip and show you the things of what would happened if you never existed." Aliandra raised her hand as she called out, "Aura Time Slash!" The blast of green and red flower petals shot up in the air as the sky turned dark. Aliandra said, "Looks like it's time! Time to go!"

Aliandra took out her hand as she said, "Come on, we have a lot of ground to cover. After this, maybe you'll reconsider that jump." Ash looked hesitant, but he trusted her as he took it. Aliandra said, "Hold on." Aliandra gave a jump as she hovered off the gym with Ash as the two friends began gliding to Pallet Town as Aliandra said, "We'll start here."


	2. Kanto

Chapter 2: Kanto

 **Delia**

Ash and Aliandra landed in front of Ash's house as he asked, "Why are we at my house?" Aliandra said, "Why don't we explore that, shall we?" Aliandra and Ash phased through the front door only to see Delia sobbing in the living room. Ash looked at her and around the house to see a mess. There was trash everywhere, pill bottles everywhere, and the dishes pilled in the kitchen.

He asked, "Why is she crying and why isn't Mimey here?"

Aliandra said, "After her husband vanished and that she never got pregnant, Delia fell into depression of loneliness so she's on meds to fill the void of being alone. And as for Mimey, well. You didn't exist and Mimey was never caught by your mom." Ash protested, "But I humiliated myself to save Mimey! My mom caught him!"

Aliandra said, "But since you weren't born, that never happened. Funny how you made quite a difference in your mom's life. Without you, that Mimey would never have join her if you were here, too bad you're not." Ash kept then started at his mom, he never knew that what he did made his mom smile, he traveled to other cities while Mimey stayed and kept his mother company. Aliandra said, "Come on, let's catch up with Misty." Aliandra dragged Ash away from his mom as she took the boy to Cerluean City.

 **Misty and Togepi**

The two friends arrived as they made their way in to see Misty busy at work looking irritated. Aliandra said, "Poor Misty, doomed forever to work here and never leave. And so lonely without her baby." Ash said, "But when I befriended her, she was a lot different." Aliandra said, "Yeah, But she never met you. You inspired her in many ways. The way you care for Pokemon, the way you would do anything for them. She never learned any of that, and she never will. You changed her life. Back then she was a bit arrogant and stubborn, but when you were there, she changed."

Ash looked at Misty as she looked at photo of Nurse Joy (The Nurse Joy from Lake Lucid) as she sighed. Ash said, "She sure looks lonely, wait. Where is Togepi? Isn't he here with her?" Aliandra said, "What do you think?" Ash thought and said, "No…" Aliandra nodded and said, "He was never found." Ash said, "But I…" Aliandra said, "Yeah, you found him. But with you not existing, Togepi never came into Misty's life. And she never found the joy of taking care of a baby. Not to mention you never took her to see her most idolized idol the Nurse Joy of Lake Lucid." Ash looked sad as Misty began crying. Aliandra said, "Let's go. Time to visit Brock." Aliandra took Ash's hand as she began gliding to Pewter City.

 **Brock and Family**

Once at Pewter Gym, Aliandra and Ash went through the door as they saw Brock working hard feeding his siblings. Aliandra said, "Ay Brock. Never pursuing his dream to be a doctor. All that talent, never to be shown, except his siblings. Too bad a certain black haired trainer never convinced his father to come home, so he can leave and start the journey to be a doctor."

Ash said, "That's right, I found him." Aliandra said, "That's right, you saved him. But now, not anymore." Ash asked, "Didn't Flint or Lola ever came back?" Aliandra said, "Nope. They never did. Now Brock will never get personal experience with becoming a doctor/breeder. If only someone came and helped." Ash looked guilty as Brock held his little sister. Aliandra said as she took Ash's hand, "Time to see your ex-rival and Oak."

 **Gary and Profess. Oak**

Ash and Aliandra returned to Pallet Town to see Professor Oak's lab deserted only a lone trainer looking at his Pokeball. Ash looked at Gary and asked, "Why isn't Gary on his journey? Even if I wasn't born, he still has a journey to do."

Aliandra said, "Ash, you were the reason he had that journey in the first place. You two made a promise that one day if they met again in a journey they would have a battle. But since he never met you, Gary didn't have much reason to go, not one trainer was able to meet his expectations. He always liked battling with you. Even when he teases you, he was always toughen you up, since he wanted to keep that promise. But now, that promise will never happen."

Ash looked at Aliandra and asked, "He really meant that?" Aliandra nodded as they she turned to see Professor Oak sighing at his grandson. Aliandra said, "And good old Professor Oak always favored you, Ash. The Pokémon you caught were like a dream come true, especially the Phenomenon Bond with your Greninga. He's still spending hours on trying to figure out how that happened. But, since you were never born, that dream will never happen." Ash looked down as Aliandra said, "I wonder what Jessie, James, and Meowth feel since you're not here." The Angel took Ash to Team Rocket HQ as they found Jessie, James, and Meowth looking bored.

 **Team Rocket**

Ash said, "They seem happy. Right?" Aliandra sighed and said, "Since when being Right hand was ever fun?" Ash looked confused, as they turned to see Jessie sighing as she said, "I'd rather be stealing from twerps than being stuck inside." James said, "Yes, it's so boring here." Meowth said, "Meowth, That's right." They sighed as Aliandra explained, "They were able to steal another trainer's Pokémon and earned their place as Right-hand from Giovanni. But it's not all fun and games, spending endless hours at a desk job, never going outside. That all changed when a certain trainer gave them a spark a desire to chase a Pikachu that day at the Pokémon Center. That gave them an opportunity to see the world and give them the thrill of the chase." Ash always thought when they ever caught Pikachu, they would be promoted to right hand, but instead it was the opposite. Seeing Team Rocket miserable, as Aliandra said, "Wasn't Charmander a life you also changed?" Ash turned icy as Aliandra took Ash to the rock where he met Charmander.

 **Charmander**

Ash and Aliandra made it only to see the rock and next to it was a pile of dirt as Ash stepped on it and asked, "Where's Charmander?" Aliandra said, "You're standing on him!" Ash looked down and gasped as he got off. Ash said, "Down there? He's down there? Quick, help me dig him out!" Aliandra said, "Dude, he is already dead." Ash asked, "What?" Aliandra nodded and said, "Yep, he didn't make it through the Storm. His flame died and so did he." Ash's eyes watered and said, "No… it can't be…" Aliandra said, "Oh, it is. Eventually, a trainer found out and reported to the police, Charmander was buried here and Damian lost his license and got arrested for illegal murder. Charmander was still his, and he didn't even bother to release it properly. But his life would have been safer and he would have been great if a certain trainer didn't come and save it." Ash felt like bricks landed on top of him as Aliandra said, "Speaking of Charmander, I think it's time to see the Pokémon that started it all." Ash turned to Aliandra said, "Not…" Aliandra said, "Yep, let's go back to Pallet Town. And I think you might remember this one too well." Aliandra took Ash back home to where he and Pikachu became friends.

 **Pikachu**

Arriving to the field where Ash and Pikachu became best friends, but that time it began to rain and there in the middle of the road was the flock of Spearow pecking at a small yellow mouse with a thunder shaped tail. It was Pikachu being peck by the Spearows, Ash ran to him to try and help, "Pikachu! I'm coming!" Aliandra tried to stop him, "Ash, wait! You don't-" But her words were cut when Ash ran to the mouse Pokemon to help, but when he tried to shoo the birds away, his hand passed through the birds. Ash couldn't believe it! He can't help his friend as he was invisable to them. All he can do is watch his friend get hurt. Aliandra said, "Sorry, but since you were not born, Pikachu never had a real trainer or friend and he ticked off the Spearow, but now he's a dead Pokemon. Ash, Pikachu always loved you. When you protected him that day, something sparked inside him. It was like you were the one for him. Like it was fate that bonded you and him together. But now..."

Ash looked terrible as the Spearows flew away to show Pikachu injured and bruised as Ash slowly wne to his friend as he tried to touch him, but once again his hand phased through his cheek. Tears fell from his eyes as he saw his friend die. Aliandra came and said, "I'm sorry, but its not just Pikachu who perished. Someone you know also perished, because you weren't there." Ash wiped his eyes and asked, "Who?" Aliandra said, "Someone who you made their life better, some you made smile." Ash realized, "You mean?..." Aliandra said, "Saffron City awaits us, Ash." Aliandra took Ash to Sabrina's gym as Ash wondered what awaits him.

 **Sabrina**

Arriving to Saffron City Gym, they phased through the roof as they floated to her home to see her father mourning as he looked to a urn as he said, "Why, Sabrina? Why couldn't you stop?" Ash said, "It can't be. Sabrina was a nice person, how?" Aliandra asked, "What do you think happened?" Ash said, "I gave her my Haunter after she started smiling and me not doing that, this happened." Aliandra said, "That's correct. After you left Saffron that day you made her smile and laugh, she always said that you were like the joy she was missing. She liked you a lot, you were like a blessing to her."

Ash asked, "Me?"

Aliandra smiled and said, "Ash, you gave the the gift of laughter, something that could have made her a better person, but since you were never born, Sabrina was executed and burned to ashes. Poor miss, if only a certain kind hearted boy stood up to her and showed her the joy of happiness, then she would have been alive and kind to others." Ash became sad as he turned to see her father crying and all the psychic Pokemon grieving as Ash said, "Not only Sabrina is dead, so is he. And it's a Pokemon you met twice that always believed you were the purest of all. After all, you saved him from being caught by Giovanni." Ash remembered him as Aliandra said, "Let's go." Ash took Aliandra's hand as she took him to New Island where they saw smoke and debris.

 **Mewtwo**

Setting down on New Island, they saw destruction of a burning gym and a Pokemon lying dead in the middle. Ash recognized him, it was Mewtwo! Ash called out, "Mewtwo!" He ran to him, but Aliandra stopped him as she said, "He's dead." Ash asked, "What, why?" Aliandra said, "Lance and the Elites came as they took him down, Mewtwo hated all humans and Pokemon alike, Humans for controlling Pokemon and the Pokemon for obeying them. He wanted to destroy all Humans and Pokemon. But Lance and the Elites stopped him, but in the end, he had to die."

Ash said, "But Mewtwo was kind, he saved my Pikachu, back in Mt. Quena."

Aliandra asked, "And why do you think would be possible, after all it was you." Ash realized something else; Mewtwo gave him back the memories he erased from New Island as he remembered the sacrifice he made when he stopped the battle between Mew and Mewtwo. Not only Mewtwo saved him, Ash saved Mewtwo, by opening his eyes to the truth of bonds between Man and Pokemon.

Ash said, "That's right, I helped him." Aliandra nodded and said, "Yes, he always believed that you were the best, but not anymore." Mewtwo remained dead as Ash bowed his head as Aliandra said, "Speaking of friends, we just finished Kanto, its time to go see Tracy." Aliandra took Ash away as they made it to the Orange Archipelago.


	3. Orange Archipelago

Chapter 3: Orange Archipelago

 **Tracey and Lapras**

Arriving at Tangelo Island where Misty and Ash met Tracey as he sketched a couple with their Pokemon as Ash said, "Looks like he's fine without me." Aliandra said, "On the contrary, he's not. Check it out." After the couple left, Tracey sighed as he opened a book to check the cover of the book to a picture of Profess. Oak. Tracey packed up and left with a heavy heart as Ash asked, "Wait, isn't he at Kanto with Professor Oak?" Aliandra said, "Nope and he never will. After meeting you, he gained the courage to go and ask Professor Oak to take him in as an assistant, but he didn't and now he is sketching for a living. All that talent wasted on nothing, makes me feel bad that someone could have helped him get to the path to see his hero."

Then suddenly a sound of whimpering crossed through the air as Ash turned to the beach as he said, "Wait, if Tracey is here... No! Not him... not him!" Aliandra said, "Yep. Right again! Not only I said, Tracey, I also said, 'A Little friend you know.' Tracey was not the only friend you gained here." Aliandra took Ash to the beach where the group of trainers were abusing Lapras. Ash looked in horror, he saved him along with Tracey, but now with time altered, it was like it never happened. Aliandra said, "Poor Lapras. Suffering through the cruelty of idiots. If only someone would have helped him."

Ash looked terrible, he was the one who took Lapras in, returned him to his family, and gave him the loved he rightfully deserved, but now not anymore. Aliandra said, "And it's not just Lapras you saved, you even saved a world by calming down the Beast of the Sea." Ash then realized where the next area was as Aliandra took him to the three islands were as Ash saw a horrific sight.

 **Trio Birds and Lugia**

Ash and Aliandra made it to the Three Islands as they saw each bird being taken prisoner by a familiar looking ship as Ash asked, "I don't understand, why are the birds being taken?" Aliandra said, "Without the Chosen one, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno were taken by Lawrence III as part of his collection!" Ash said, "But I stopped him!" Aliandra said, "Yeah, when you were here! But since that never happened, they got nabbed and they aren't the only ones! He's also getting Lugia! See?" Ash turned to see Lugia running away.

Lugia was being followed as Lawrence sent out nets after him as Lawrence laughed. When finally escaping it was a set up when a trap snuck up from behind as electric nets caught Lugia. The Pokemon tried to escape as the net held him tightly. As Lugia was taken to the ship, Ash called out, "Let him go! Lugia! Lugia!" Aliandra said, "The Chosen One could have saved them, he could have been there, but now forget it. Time to go to Johto." Aliandra took Ash to where he met Oliver and Silver.


	4. Johto

Chapter 4: Johto

 **Silver and Sliver's Mom**

Once arriving to Ogi Island where he met Oliver they saw Team Rocket's Base, Ash said, "Where's Silver? And his mom?" Aliandra said, "Remember those Anger things that they tried to put on your Pikachu and Sparky?" Ash nodded as Aliandra said, "We better move." Aliandra took Ash aside as the doors opened to reveal a radio controlled Lugia with a gadget on her head to reveal a woman and man wearing black TR uniforms as the laughed evily. Aliandra said, "You promised that Lugia that you will save her son, however Ritchie was also there and he tried to save Silver and Mom, but he got caught and had his pokemon stolen and he was killed by Silver's mom." Ash looked at her in horror, "What?" Aliandra used her flower powers to reveal a horrific sight: after Ritchie was being held captive, Dr. Namba took his Pokémon from him as he sent the boy outside to be a target to Silver's mother. Ash felt like he was going to be sick. Ritchie paid the price of Ash' absence. Aliandra said, "Silver, Ritchie, and his mom aren't the only ones that are gone, what about the egg you raised?" Ash's eyes widen as he asked, "Lavitar?" Aliandra took Ash to the Pokémon preservation Center. As they arrived they heard a familiar sound of roaring.

 **Lavitar and Lavitar's mom**

After arriving they saw Ranger Mason tied trying to be free as Brago took Lavitar and his mother away as he laughed evilly. Ash saw as he called out, "Lavitar!" Aliandra said, "After this, poor Lavitar will never see the good in humanity. After you hatched him from an egg, Lavitar trusted you. Since you didn't help him see the good in humans, he'll hate humans for all time, him and his mother. As for their fates, to us it will be unknown."

Ash's eyes watered as Brago took Lavitar and his mom far away as Mason escaped and ran after him, "Stop right there, you rotten pieces of scum!" She hopped on her bike and chased after them. Aliandra sighed and said, "Yes, they were reunited after so long, because you were there to help, but once again your absence destroyed the two pokémon that could have reunited with a happy ending." Ash felt sick to his stomach as Aliandra said, "Speaking of destruction, I think it's time to see water and nature fight." Ash was confused as Ash and Aliandra was going to Arborville as Ash recognized it as where he met Sam and Celebi.

 **Celebi and Suicune**

Ash and Aliandra arrived to see the whole forest burned and in ruins as he saw the people including Diana and her grandmother running away along with Sam as the two friends turned to see The Iron Mask Marauder laughing as Ash asked, "What's he doing here?" Aliandra said, "Ask them." Aliandra pointed behind to see an evil looking Celebi with an unconscious Suicune as the Marauder commanded, "Celebi, destroy them all." Ash and Aliandra looked as the once good Pokémon continued his path of destruction as Ash said, "But he's a good Pokémon." Aliandra said, "Yes, he was good. However, Sam could have saved him if someone had helped."

Ash said, "Wait, Suicune! Did he capture Suicune as well?!" Aliandra nodded as she said, "Yep, she was caught and now her fate remains unknown as now the Marauder has taken her, possibly to Team Rocket." Ash watched as two of his friends were far away as Aliandra said, "Also there are two other Pokémon that paid a price too dear." Ash realized that Aliandra was taking him to where he met a friend who on returned cared about him.

 **Latias and Latios**

Arriving to Alto Mare, he saw the city alright as Ash said, "Hey, I thought you said things ended badly here!" Aliandra said, "I didn't say the city, I said, two Pokémon that paid a price too dear." Ash's eyes widen as Aliandra took him to the secret Garden as they saw Bianca and Lorenzo grieving over a Soul Dew as Ash heard Bianca's quivering voice, "Latios… Latios…" Lorenzo held his granddaughter as he cried silently as Ash said, "Don't tell me…"

Aliandra nodded as she said, "Yep. After Annie and Oakley were defeated, the waves were about to destroy the city; in order to save the city, Latias and Latios gave up their lives and became the new Soul Dew." Ash protested, "But how, the only one who protected was …" Ash trailed off as Aliandra nodded as he said, "Me. It was because of me." Aliandra said, "Latias considered you as her protector and companion as she favored you in a romantic sort of way." Ash felt a bit shocked, yet flattered." Aliandra said, "Looks like Eon duo isn't the only one who is trapped. Little Molly is lost too." Ash said, "Molly Hale?" Aliandra nodded as she took Ash to Molly's mansion.

 **Molly Hale**

After landing at the Mansion, they saw only crystal as Aliandra said, "Poor kid, to be imprisoned in crystal for all time." Ash said, "Molly? But Entei helped her escape!" Aliandra said, "Yeah, but how did she open her eyes to the truth? How did she escaped? How she got the courage to stop the Unown with help. Not only was Entei there, so were you! You helped Molly, and now since you didn't show up, The Unown trapped Molly in the same fate as her heart: Alone and abandoned." Ash looked inside to see Molly hugging herself in a catatonic state.

Ash went to Molly as he tried to touch her, but again his hand phased through as Aliandra said, "Our View of Johto is over, Hoenn is our next stop." Aliandra and Ash left the mansion as the duo arrived to Petalburg City and the Gym.


	5. Hoenn

Chapter 5: Hoenn

 **May and Max**

Arriving to Petalburg, the two friends enters the Petalburg Gym to see a brown haired girl staring down at an empty Ribbon Case as she had a face of depression. Looking down at her case, she let out a sigh as Ash asked, "May? Why is she still at home? Isn't she doing contests?" Aliandra said, "She would have been if someone helped gave her the courage to attend the contests." Ash remembered that May lost multiple contests in the past, but thanks to him she was able to get better.

Aliandra then said, "As for Max…" Aliandra took the boy to the gym as she showed Max acting arrogant and cocky. Max even saw that he was acting rather different when Ash met Max. Ash said, "Was I that important to Max?" Aliandra responded, "Yeah, you were. When you defeated Norman, you gave Max not only advice, but a lesson. Had you not won, Max would never have learned the true lesson of humility and defeat." When Ash defeated Norman, Max learned a lesson on the concept of victory and defeat. How defeat can be a teacher and how winning isn't all that important. Ash said, "Wow, I never knew…" Aliandra said, "Max really looked to you, it was not only his dad he cared about, it was also you." Ash watched at Max laughed arrogantly at a losing trainer.

Aliandra said, "Come on, Torkoal awaits us." Aliandra guided Ash to the Valley of Steel.

 **Torkoal**

Landing in the Valley of Steel, the duo landed on the cliffs as they saw Torkoal getting pummeled by the Magnemite and Skarmory as the Steelix laughed in cruelty as the two Pokémon continued to beat the living daylights out of Torkoal. Ash was the one to saved him and gave him a chance to prove his worth. And in the end earned the respect of the steel Pokémon. With Ash gone, Torkoal became the target of bullying.

Ash felt like it was his fault that he wasn't born, Torkoal was beaten to death. All they could do now was to sit and watch as Torkoal's plea for mercy was ignored as Aliandra said, "I'm sorry, but this isn't over. And it was already over for them." Ash was confused as he asked, "Them?" Aliandra said, "You'd be surprised of how you changed his point of view on humans." Ash was dragged away by Aliandra as she took him to Cameran Palace as she took Ash to the throne room where a familiar staff was.

 **Lucario and Mew**

The staff that contained Lucario inside remained untouched as Ash went over to see it as Aliandra looked outside to see the tree without its guardian as she said, "Poor Mew." Ash cried out, "Lucario!" He tried to take the staff only to be phased and fall through the throne as he said, "Invisible, right." Sighing, Aliandra said, "Yeah, since you didn't exist, Lucario was never free. And things got worse when the Tree of Beginning started to lose power, and Mew gave up her life to save the day, however things would have been better if you were still in it, right?"

Aliandra then took as to the tree to prove her point as Ash walked into the heart of the tree to see it green, but also to see Mew lying dead. Ash ran to it as he cried, "Mew!" Aliandra said, "There is nothing you can do! Mew made her choice, we can't change the fates now." Ash saw Mew encased in crystal like Master Aaron as the little Pokémon looked completely drained from energy. Aliandra then said, "And speaking of fates, I wonder if Manaphy is doing well without you." Aliandra took away away from the Tree of Beginning as they arrived to Samiya.

 **Manaphy**

As Ash and Aliandra arrived to Samiya, the temple wasn't looking pretty. The temple looked destroyed as the cliff destroyed the temple as they also saw that some of the crystals were missing. But then he saw Phantom drowned and the crew dead. Ash asked, "Phantom? Is he…?" Aliandra nodded as she said, "He died trying to the Crystals and he's not the only one."

Pointing to the water, he also saw a blue Pokémon floating as he recognized it him, it was Manaphy as Aliandra said, "Poor Manaphy. After the egg hatched and Manaphy obeyed Phantom, he led him and his crew to the Sea Temple to find those crystals, but once the crystals were found, he turned on Manaphy as he was no longer needed, so he had his crew kill him as he tried to take the crystals. Instead he and his crew met their maker, when the Temple sunk down and was destroyed."

Ash knew that he was part of why the Temple remained intact, "And me not being here caused this." Aliandra nodded as she said, "May was brought here and since she never met Manaphy, he will never meet his mother, because You weren't there to take May there and to save the Temple, and now it's over for them." Ash looked awful of how much everyone needed him as Aliandra said, "Looks like Hoenn is behind us, we have more places to go." Ash then said, "Where?" Aliandra said, "Sinnoh. Where else?" Aliandra took Ash to where he met Dawn.


	6. Sinnoh

Chapter 6: Sinnoh

 **Dawn**

Standing in front of Dawn's house, she was in despair. Her mother Johnna tried to comfort her. Ash asked, "Why is Dawn upset?" Aliandra said, "After her loss in the Solaceon City Contest and Dawn lost her confidence. She was so distraught, she returned to Twinleaf Town a complete failure." Ash said, "But she's a great contest coordinator!" Aliandra said, "Not in the world. No one wanted to give her a chance to return her confidence." Ash said, "I took that chance!"

Aliandra said, "That's right. We were like a friend to Dawn and in return she became your personal cheerleader in all your battles." Aliandra showed Ash as they saw Dawn donning a pink cheerleader outfit as she and the Pokémon supporting Ash. Ash smiled at this as he was lucky to have someone go far as to dress up and cheering him on. Aliandra said, "Dawn wasn't the only Sinnoh trainer whose life you changed." Aliandra took Ash to where he saw a mauve haired trainer being stoic.

 **Paul**

Aliandra said, "Remember when he lost to you and that he gave them a compliment to his losing Pokémon?" Ash tried to remember and then said, "Yes." Aliandra asked, "How do you think he said those words?" Aliandra answered her question, "You happened, Ash. You earned his respect. Something about you sparked him during that battle." Ash said, "That's right. I was able to show him the true value of raising a Pokémon."

Aliandra then said, "Yep. That's right. Back then, he would have still been cruel in the past, if it wasn't for you. You always has been wise to protect Pokémon and as so did the little Spirit Azelf." Ash asked, "You don't mean…" Aliandra then said, "Yeah, times to see the Lake Guardians."

 **Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf**

Aliandra took Ash to Hunter J and Team Galactic as they took control of the Lake Guardians and began using them to create a new world. Seeing them get mind controlled, Ash's heart tried to help as he ran to them. Aliandra followed and Ash tried to help them as Aliandra said, "Don't!"

Ash was pulled away as Aliandra said, "There is nothing you can do! Since you weren't there, Azelf never connected to anyone with a strong will to protect Pokémon, neither did Uxie or Mesprit. Now doomed to serve Team Galactic for all time."

Ash saw Team Galactic unleash the now mind controlled Lake Guardians as they began to wreak havoc and destruction as Ash saw how without him and his friends, they would have been saved. Aliandra said, "Yeah, and since Dawn only saw Mesprit and Brock or you ever came to Sinnoh, Uxie and Azelf never found their connections, looks like Team Galactic will win. And they aren't the only one whose next in our list, what about Arceus?"

 **Arceus**

Aliandra took Ash to Michina Town where they saw Arceus in town doing colossal damage. Ash even saw Palkia, Giratina, and Dialga dying from their injuries as Aliandra saw the whole town as she said, "Looks like Michina Town is gone." Ash saw Arceus destroying the town as Ash tried to stop him as Aliandra said, "Sorry Ash. But remember, we are invisible and that we can't interfere." Ash asked, "Why is he doing this? Damos was innocent!" Aliandra explained, "Arceus never saw the truth because a boy and his friends didn't show up to help Damos and Arceus see the truth on Marcus." Ash said, "Right. I helped Damos and Arceus. And I nearly went out of existence for that."

Aliandra said, "Did you know Arceus saw purity inside you? When he met you, he liked you. It was like he saw a benevolent spirit inside you. Of all the humans he has seen, Arceus placed a great deal of trust in you and he expected big things from you." Ash looked amazed as he asked, "Really?" Aliandra nodded and said, "But now..." The two friends looked at Arceus continued his rampage as Aliandra said, "Sinnoh is finished, looks like Unova awaits us." Aliandra took Ash to the Unova region.


	7. Unova

Chapter 7: Unova

 **Bianca**

After they arrived to Elesa's gym where her father was waiting for Bianca to return from battling Elesa. However she lost and was sent back home by her father. Ash saw as Aliandra explained, "Without you to help her father have a change of heart, poor Bianca was forced to return home with her father." Ash said, "But I battled him to stop Bianca from leaving." Aliandra said, "Yeah, however lacking a raven haired trainer to defend her, Bianca wasn't given a choice and had to return home." Ash said, "I risked my journey to help her and in the end I lost."

Aliandra said, "Yes, you did. But you are not here, so Bianca was sent home to never finish her journey to see Professor Juniper for a trade. That was her dream, however it will never happen. Someone could have helped her."

Ash watched Bianca and her father going home, with Bianca with a broken heart and tears in her eyes as the car they were in disappeared in the hills. Aliandra said, "Time to meet Iris and Cilan, let's see what happens." Aliandra took Ash to where Iris and Cilan were walking.

 **Iris and Cilan**

Iris was walking down the path with Cilan as the wild girl looked miserable, Ash saw that they were in Virbank near the ice cream as Iris and Cilan passed her without as Ash said, "I thought Iris was excited to see and meet Cynthia. She asked her to battle her Garchomp." Aliandra then asked, "But who took her there?" Ash said embarrassed, "Oh, right. Me." Aliandra said, "Yep, you even didn't tease her about the fear of Ice Pokemon and her maturity, that it was ok to be immature for a while. You taught her that when she joined up with you."

Aliandra said, "As for Cilan, his reputation is flawless, however there is a matter of Purrloins. That he is still afraid, however a Connoisseur who is afraid of a cat, isn't something no one should know, except a certain trainer." Ash knew Cilan was afraid of Purrloins, but kept it quiet, for the sake of their friendship. Aliandra said, "That kind of thing could ruin a reputation. And boy did you keep it hush hush."

 **Meloetta**

They arrived to Undersea Temple where they saw Meloetta and Team Rocket at the Abyssal Ruins where Thundrus, Landorus, and Tornadus appeared and Meloetta was forced to sing her song at the Ruins as Giovanni laughed evilly as he had full control of them as Meloetta fell exhausted as he ordered the Pokemon to destroy Unova. Ash saw this as he tried to help Meloetta, but he was ignored and invisible as Aliandra explained, "Without your help, Giovanni won and now he is in full control of the three Legendary Pokemon."

Ash saw as Meloetta tried to escape as Ridley found her and took her away as he knew Unova was doomed as Giovanni began his rampage as Aliandra said, "Without you, Giovanni would have been defeated from this and Unova could have been saved. Not to mention Meloetta could have met you and your friends and became less shy and more open to humans."

Aliandra said, "Things were looking great until someone could have saved us all." Ash knew who she was talking about as she said, "Victini always knew you were a friend." Ash's eyes widen as Aliandra took him to see something terrible.

 **Victini and Zekrom/Reshraim**

Eindoak Town was destroyed as well as part of the mountain with the Dragon Force. Ash saw that the Sword of the Vale was out as he said, "He must have pulled it out!" Aliandra said, "Didn't you meet Victini here?" Ash remembered as he looked around as Aliandra used Glide to carry up Ash to the Sword as he saw Damon using Victini to carry the Sword off its place.

Ash cried, "Damon, stop! You don't know what you are doing! Please! You're hurting Victini!" Aliandra said, "Ash, no one can hear you! Since you didn't stop or warn him about the Sword, he doesn't know about the destruction to the town, and I don't think he will!" Ash watched helplessly as Damon continued his job.

Victini cried in pain as Ash said, "Victini... I promised that I'd take you to the ocean..." Ash felt awful as Aliandra said, "Looks like that will never happen. For him and for Keldeo and the Swords of Justice." Aliandra took Ash to Roshan City/Full Court where he met Keldeo and how he helped him to face his fear.

 **Keldeo and The Swords of Justice**

Keldeo was hurt badly as he tried to run away from Kyurem in cowardice. Ash saw as Kyurum attacked him without mercy as Keldeo tried to fight, but he didn't have the courage to fight like a true Sword of Justice, leaving his mentors to suffer a dishonerable defeat.

Ash said, "Keldeo!" Aliandra said, "How did you think he had the courage to face him? To become a Sword of Justice? You made that happen since you supported him throughout his visit. He even admired you, like a brother." Ash remembered when they ate their lunch together and when they choked, which earned them a tease by Iris. But now since Ash didn't give him the courage to earn Kyurem's respect, Keldeo was unable to stop him.

Ash said, "He is suffering bad, Aliandra." Aliandra said, "Too Bad the Chosen One didn't help him. Otherwise, Keldeo would have won. I feel sorry for him. Especially for our last region Visit. Kalos is our last stop. And I think this one is the worst." Aliandra took Ash to Kalos as Ash knew this one could be the worst one yet.


	8. Kalos

Chapter 8: Kalos

 **Clemont**

Arriving back to Lumiose City as they saw it was daylight when they saw Clemont as the Gym Leader as Meyer spoke to him about being a Gym Leader after being punished for creating Clembot that went berserk on the trainers. Clemont tried to do invent, but he was afraid being caught his father after what happened, Ash asked, "Didn't Clemont leave Clembot in charge of the Gym?"

Aliandra said, "He tried, however Meyer thought it would be better if Clemont stayed, but Clemont agreed. He didn't meet anyone who appreciated his inventions or him being gym leader. They blamed him for leaving a robot in charge of the gym after being treated badly. Poor guy, you appreciated his inventions and he admired you as a trainer. Said that you were an inspiration to him. I think he was a bit jealous of the bravery and devotion to Pokemon."

Ash blushed as Aliandra said, "And he was not the only one. So was he." Aliandra then pointed to a familiar blue frog Pokemon.

 **Greninga**

Ash could not believe it! In front of him was Froakie! His Froakie! Froakie looked around as he sighed. Aliandra said, "Remember when Professor Sycamore told you Froakie abandoned his trainer multiple times?" Ash nodded as Aliandra said, "Now poor Froakie is now alone and looking for a perfect trainer." Ash said, "I was that trainer." Aliandra said, "Yep, Froakie evolved twice in your care, in fact you two created an unexplained bond called the Bond Phenomenon which Olympia prophesied before. Looks like that will never happen. To him, no one was perfect, until you."

Ash watched Froakie hop away from a boy as he looked around and hopped away off the building. Aliandra said, "Not only was Froakie looking up to you, so did Goomy and Florges." Ash was taken to Goodra's homeland as they saw Goodra and the Blue Flowered Florges battling.

 **Goomy/Goodra and Florges**

Seeing Goomy fighting with Florges was not a good thing as Florges was attacking him relentlessly. Ash cried out his name as he was ignored. The poor little dragon-type Pokemon was beaten to death for being weak. Florges continued her attack as she looked she was hiding a secret in her eyes as Ash knew she was trying to save Florette from Team Rocket who was stealing the water needed for her child.

Aliandra said, "Because you didn't evolve it to Goodra, Goomy never got stronger to beat her. And Florges never got the help needed to defeat Team Rocket. Looks like no one will get to stop a war between them. Goomy would have strength, if you were there."

Ash saw that she was right, as Aliandra said, "Squishy would have said the same." Aliandra took Ash back to Lumiose City to see the vines destroying Lumiose City.

 **Squishy**

The vines and Team Flare continued their takeover of Lumiose City as Squishy and the second Zygarde fell into Lysander's control to destory the city. Ash remembered that he helped, but he brought Bonnie who freed Squishy. Aliandra said, "Yep, Bonnie came with you in this journey and since she didn't come, Squishy became evil and Bonnie could not save him."

They see Bonnie and everyone else running away from the attacks as Team Flare laughed evilly at the success of their plan. Ash felt it was his fault that Lumiose City had fallen. Squishy came into their lives because Bonnie found him and it was possible because Bonnie joined up with Ash. Then Aliandra said, "Poor Bonnie and Clemont, not to mention Serena. Luckily where she is she'll be fine." Ash asked, "Serena? What do you mean?" Aliandra said, "You never met Serena and she never met Bonnie or Clemont." Ash asked, "What happened to Serena? Why isn't she here? "Aliandra said, "I'm afraid things are now different in this world." Ash grabbed Aliandra by the collar as he asked, "Where is she? I have to know." Aliandra tried to prevent Ash to see Serena as she said, "Her fate is terrible." Ash asked, "Aliandra, what happened to Serena?" Aliandra said, "She's at home." Quickly, Aliandra took Ash to Serena's hometown.

 **Serena**

Arriving to Vaniville Town, Ash and Aliandra saw Serena crying as Grace pushed her to Rhyhorn Racing, instead of her performing on the stage. Ash saw this as Serena and her mother began arguing as Ash overheard the fight, "You will be the best racer like me! I don't want to this anymore! Please, The next thing you'll do, you'll just quit! No, I won't! How do you know?" After that Serena said nothing as Ash watched this.

Aliandra said, "Since the Pokémon Summer camp at a young age, Serena never grew up to be a valiant young lady, she became that when she met you." Ash remembered that she met him at a young age as they became fast friends. Serena said, "I don't now." Grace said, "I knew it." Serena started crying as Ash's eyes watered in guilt as he tearfully said, "Serena…" Aliandra just said, "Come on. Let's go back." Aliandra decided to return back to the Gym Tower as she gave Ash a tissue to wipe his tears as they returned to Lumiose City.


	9. Reconcilation and Happy Ending

Chapter 9: Reconcilation and Happy Ending

Aliandra and Ash came back to the gym tower as Ash was gently set down by Aliandra. Aliandra took a moment to calm Ash down.

Ash looked beyond guilty. Who would have thought that because of him, everything that has happened all the great things, was because of him. Tears slid from his eyes as he wiped them off.

Aliandra asked, "Ash, now can you see how much you have impacted this entire world? Why can't you see it?" Ash said, "Aliandra, I didn't know." Aliandra smiled as she said as she tilted his head to her face, "Ash Ketchum… you are the Chosen One. You must remember of how much they need you." Ash looked surprised and then let out a smile as Aliandra put her hand down and said, "Remember, the world needs you." Aliandra began vanishing and gliding away. The last words Aliandra said was, "Ash... goodbye."

Aliandra vanished as Ash waved goodbye as the sun began rising as Christmas Day finally came.

Ash sighed as he smiled and all was quiet. A girly voice called out, "Ash! Ash!" The boy turned to see a honey haired girl climbing up the ladder as she ran up to him. Behind her was a woman with red hair, a boy and little girl with blonde hair, and an old man with gray hair.

It was Serena, Delia, Profess. Oak, Clemont, and Bonnie!

Ash and Serena embraced as tears slid from her eyes. Delia came as Ash hugged her too, "Mom!" Delia said, "We have been looking everywhere for you!" Clemont sighed in relief and said, "We saw you up here and followed you!" Bonnie said, "You had us worried!" Delia asked, "Where were you and why are you up here?" Oak looked around and finally realizing what he was planning on doing, then asked, "My boy, you weren't thinking…" Ash looked guilty as he shrugged.

Delia held her so closer as she asked, "Why Ash! Why, why!" Ash said admitting the truth, "I saw Serena with Tierno hugging and thought that he asked Serena out and she accepted. I thought Serena didn't love me anymore." Feeling it was her fault that Ash was ready to jump, Serena said, "No, Ash! He didn't ask me out, I hugged him, since he was going to be a big brother and he wanted me to design an outfit for the baby. I'd never agree on a date with him."

Ash realized that he had been acting silly, she was never going out with Tierno! Serena took out the present he was going to give her as she said, "I read the tag. Do you really mean it?" Ash then smiled at her as he opened it to reveal a charm bracelet as he put it on her and said, "Yeah, every word. I love you, Serena." Serena's eyes widen as she saw the silver bracelet, it had a Sylveon, a Pancham, and a Braixen charm on it as it had Serena's name engraved. She let out tears as she laughed and jumped on him as Ash twirled her around him as they kissed. Bonnie and Delia went 'Aww' as Clemont and Oak let out a chuckle as Serena declared, "I love you, too Ash."

Returning to the house, Serena and Ash held hands as Pikachu saw his friend as the small mouse Pokémon jumped to his arms as he said, "Pikapi!" Ash was happy that his friend was here as he held him tightly as Ash explained to his friends on why he ran off. But it didn't matter, all it matters is that Ash was safe and at home. Grace and Delia smiled as Serena and Ash shared a kiss in front of their friends as Tierno was crying, disappointed that Serena liked someone else but happy that Serena found her true love.

Pikachu turned to see the Christmas Tree shaking as he showed Ash and Serena. Following the Mouse Pokemon, they saw a branch of the tree moving that was holding a bell as Serena said, "My mom said that when its Christmas and a bell rings, an angel has her wings." Ash thought about Aliandra as he said to himself, "Aliandra... thank you... Merry Christmas..."

A voice said from afar, "Merry Christmas, Ash." She turned away and using her new white wings she flew away to heaven as she said, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE!


End file.
